ルイボスタウンコンテスト: Rubello Town Contest
by ShikiKira
Summary: While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with the Contest Queen in the quaint little Rubello Town? Haruka/May Bashing! Do NOT read if you like Haruka/May.
1. Here Comes the Queen

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

**AN:** I finished writing this years ago; shortly the second chapter of _Reason for an Umbreon_ was written. It was originally going to be a chapter of _Reason for an Umbreon_, but it would take way too long to get there if I wanted to wait until I wrote everything out. So this ended up being a semi-sequel and a spin-off.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_:Pokémon Speech:_

_**:Pokémon Thoughts:**_

* * *

"Excuse me, but could I get through please?" a feminine voice asked from the entrance of the Pokémon Center. "I need to see Joy-san about the judges for this week's Pokémon Contest."

"Oh, we're sorry," the mothers replied simultaneously as they all made a small path for the girl that had spoken.

"We didn't mean to block the entry way," the head mother of the M. F. P. (Mothers for Pokémon), Tsukiko continued. "We were just so excited to meet Shu-kun in person."

"Shu's here?" the still unseen girl asked, wondering if it was the same person she was thinking of. Turning towards the direction that the M. F. P. had their attention centered on, the girl's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the green haired Coordinator. "Shu-chan, what are you doing here?" the girl asked as she made her way over to the boy, though before she could even take more than three steps, she heard two familiar voices call out to her.

"I know that voice," Satoshi said to himself than anything else. When he finally got a look of the girl he called out to her with a wave, "Hey Manami! Over here!"

His Pikachu quickly followed with his own cry of greeting, _: Manami! :_

"Manami's here? Oh hey, what do you know? It is her," Takeshi exclaimed once he took a good look at the girl Satoshi called to. "Hey!" the rock gym leader waved in greeting.

"Satoshi-kun? Takeshi-kun? What are they doing in Hoenn, much less in Rubello Town?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she gave a wave to her two friends before continuing over to the green haired Coordinator.

"Eh? Why didn't she come over to say hi?" Satoshi asked aloud all the while scratching his head in confusion. His Pikachu looked on in confusion as he wondered the same thing and if his mate, Hanabi, was here with her trainer.

"She probably has some stuff to do. We did hear her say that she needed to speak with Joy-san," Masato piped in, though he was curious about this Manami the two older boys were talking about. "Though she does look a little cozy with Shu over there," the young bespectacled boy pointed out with a hand directed towards the purple haired teenager.

Once Manami stood behind Shu, who had yet to see her, she tapped him on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Can I help—" the Coordinator began only to break off when he saw who he was speaking to. "Ne-nee-san," he stuttered out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yep," the purple haired Coordinator smiled, her eyes closing into crescents. "And I'm here for this week's contest of course." She chuckled at the look of defeat that was surfacing onto the younger Coordinator's face and decided to alleviate her protégé's worries. "Not as a competitor though."

"Thank goodness for that. I don't know what I'd do if you were another contestant," Shu breathed in relief with a chuckle of his own though it sounded mocking to the surveying audience.

"Anyways we can catch up later, Shu-chan, but right now let me introduce you to some good friends of mine," Manami as she led the way over to Satoshi's group. However, before the Coordinators could get further than a step away from the group of fans, they were stopped by Tsukiko.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but are you by any chance Manami Ryu from LaRousse City?" the head mother of the M. F. P. asked once she had the two Coordinator's attention.

"Yes, that would be me," Manami confirmed without hesitation, having gotten used to being asked that by random strangers. A mental sigh went through her head as she once again, for an unknown amount of times, corrected her hometown, "And I'm actually from Pallet Town."

"It's true! I was right!" the woman cried happily before calling out to her friends. "Hey you guys! I have Manami Ryu here with me!" Within moments of Tsukiko saying that, Manami and Shu were once again swarmed by the members of the M. F. P.

'_Here we go again,'_ the silver-eyed girl thought as she plastered on a smile and greeted each one of the mothers.

"I'm your biggest fan!" one of the mothers cried excitedly.

"Look at the keepsakes I have of you," another mother said, showing off a collection of the figurines, key chains, and pictures she had.

"Manami, could you please sign these for me? I have pictures of every contest you've ever entered," the mother with a brown ponytail stated as she showed the young teen the stack of photographs, a collection of over three hundred pictures.

"Um, wow that's a lot of pictures," Manami stated, looking at the stack with a sweat drop forming. "I would love to sign all of them for you, but I don't think my hand could handle writing for so long," she apologized, causing the mothers to laugh at the apologetic joke.

"We saw the last contest you were in, and your Frillish and Gothorita were to die for," one mother complimented.

"Thank you," the silver-eyed teenager said, though said silver orbs were hidden behind closed lids. "It really is an honor to meet you all. It's always fun to meet fans of Pokémon Contests," she added with a slight bow of her head.

The mothers laughed again until, Tsukiko spoke, "Really the honor is all ours, but we do have one more question for you, Manami?"

Manami raised her head and open her eyes as she asked, "I don't mind, what is it?"

"Well… the girls and I were just wondering, if you were going to be entering the Rubello Contest this week?"

"I'm not competing this time," Manami blinked, answering bluntly and seriously. "I actually won't be competing in Hoenn Pokémon Contests anymore after my last one in February."

"Ehh! Why?" several members of the M. F. P. cried together.

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I retired from Hoenn Pokémon Contests this year. And by any chance, are any of you competing in contest?" Manami explained and returned in kind.

"Um… well, yes. Tsukiko here will be entering," the mother with a headband answered.

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't be able to speak with you again until after the contest. If you'll excuse me and Shu-chan, I have some people that I need to catch up with. It was a pleasure to meet you all," Manami apologized before giving the mothers a quick bow and pulled Shu with her to Satoshi's group.

"How do you stand that much attention?" Shu whispered to his sister figure. It boggled his mind that anyone was able to stand the invasiveness of some fans. "And I think you might have broken them," he added, noticing the frozen state that the mothers were in.

"Lots and lots of practice Shu-chan, and they'll get over it eventually," Manami mumbled as they reached Satoshi and Takeshi. "Sorry, I didn't really say hi earlier, but I had to get this guy first," she apologized while shoving Shu in front of her. "And well this is Shu," she introduced.

"Hey Manami," Satoshi greeted for the second time. "And yeah, we've met before."

_: Manami! : _Satoshi's Pikachu cried as he jumped into the girl's arms

"Hey Pikachu," she returned the greeting and hugged the electric mouse. "I'm sorry to say Hanabi-chan isn't with me today. She's back in LaRousse with Hikari-chan and Sachiko," she apologized. "But I'll have her here tomorrow, if you'd like. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"So this is Hikari's dad, huh? Who would've guessed," Shu commented as he looked at the Pokémon that Manami was holding.

"It's alright, Manami," Takeshi said while ruffling the younger trainer's hair, and causing a cry of protest to escape from the female. "But it is good to see ya again after so long. Mind telling us how you and Shu know each other?"

Before either Manami or Shu could reply, Haruka whined with an angry red face, "Could either of you two tell us who she is or are we just going to be ignored the whole time?"

"Well guys, this Manami. She's a friend of ours that competed in the Indigo and Silver Conferences with me," Satoshi explained. "Manami, this is Haruka and Masato from Petalburg City. Their dad's the Petalburg gym leader," he introduced in turn.

"Wait, I know you!" Masato declared while rudely pointing at Manami, who just blinked at his actions and passed Pikachu back to his raven haired trainer. "You placed in the top four of the Indigo Conference, and you were the League Champion at last year's Silver Conference. You're so cool! Your battles were just amazing!" the young boy gushed. "Satoshi, how come you couldn't rank up there with Manami? She's a girl, and she beat you!" he inquired.

"Masato, your gender doesn't matter when you're a trainer. All that matters is the bond between Pokémon and trainer, and how well a trainer trains and takes care of his or her Pokémon," Takeshi explained before Satoshi could be put in a foul mood.

"Oh yeah! You're one of the featured legendary Coordinators in the last issue of "Coordinator Monthly!" You were nicknamed the "Contest Queen" after you won your third consecutive Grand Festival without having once lost a contest. You're also noted as the youngest to have ever entered and won a Grand Festival. You're one of the Top Coordinators that I've been dying to meet," Haruka gushed as she tried to clasp Manami's hands in her own. "Please you have got to teach me the techniques you used to get to the top," she pleaded.

When Haruka was finally able to take a hold of her hands, Manami quickly tore them out of the younger girl's grasp and smacked her gloved covered hands away. "Thanks for the quote, but don't touch me," she hissed at the blue-eyed brunette. "And I only teach a few students, and you're definitely not and won't ever be one of them." Turning to Masato, she gave the young boy an indulgent smile and said, "Thanks for knowing that about me, Masato-kun. Almost everyone only remembers me for my contests, and that goes for my family too."

"Hey, why do you call him –kun while I still get called –chan?" Shu demanded huffily.

"Because one," she lifted one finger as she spoke. "I haven't known him as long as I have you, and two," another finger was added to the first. "I don't think Sachiko would be too happy I started using –kun with your name."

"By the way, you never did tell us how you know Shu," Satoshi reminded.

"That's right. You didn't get to meet Shu-chan at last year's Silver Conference, did you?"

"Nope," the two older trainers replied simultaneously.

"Well, I've known Shu-chan since he was a baby. He was one of Sachiko's playmates when we moved to LaRousse City. You remember my sister, right?" Receiving several nods from the duo, she continued on. "Anyways, I got Shu-chan interested in Pokémon Contests and started teaching him about the contests, and he's been one of my protégés ever since," she concluded, pausing for moment and then added. "He's also my future brother-in-law. You are still dating Sachiko, right?" she asked directing the question to her student.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Shu blinked.

"EHH!" "PIKA!" The group screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah, Shu-chan and Sachiko have been dating longer than Shigeru-kun and I have, which is kind of sad," Manami admitted while rubbing one arm in sheepishness.

"Okay… kind of weird to hear, but sure," Satoshi said once he and his group had calmed down. "Anyways, how have you been? It's been a year since we last saw each other at the Silver Conference. Is everything going alright with you and Shigeru?"

"I've been good, and Shigeru's doing well too. He got recruited for a research project on Sayda Island not too long ago," Manami answered while reaching into her backpack. "By the way have you gotten a present yet? Kasumi-chan's birthday is coming up soon."

"Ahh!" Satoshi panicked both of his hands flying up into his hair. "I almost completely forgot!"

"Same old Satoshi," Manami giggled before deciding to help her fellow teen out. "Might I suggest catching a Luvdisc for her? Their summer migration just passed, and I bet she'll love having a new Water Pokémon at the gym."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Manami. But where can I find one?" the raven questioned, now out of his first problem and into another.

Pulling out the notebook she had been reaching for, the purple haired teen flipped it open to a certain page. "Well since their winter migration won't be for another couple of months, you'll probably find some in the ocean surrounding Northern Hoenn before they swim for the Eastern Hoenn Sea. You can also catch her a Barboach, a Tentacool, or a Feebas if you're on the way to Fortree City. Though I'm already sending her a baby Feebas from Miki and Mikuri-nii's Milotic's last batch of children, but a Tentacool won't be bad. You know how much she loves those guys," she added the last as an afterthought with a finger held against her cheek. She flipped her notebook over to show her friend to him the Water Pokémon she was telling him about.

"Really? Awesome, that's where we're heading next!" Satoshi cried out happily as he looked at the pink heart-shaped Pokémon.

"Hey, how did you know that? I haven't read anything like that about Luvdisc," Masato asked.

"Well, it's really basic knowledge for anyone who lives in Northern Hoenn. Plus, it's a popular activity for couples to catch a Luvdisc for one another," she explained before turning to the younger green haired Coordinator. "They say that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a relationship of eternal love, and it's a custom to give a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love. Isn't that right, Shu-chan?" she asked pointedly.

"Ehehehe… yeah," Shu just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as both he and Satoshi's faces flushed bright red. "By the way, what are you doing down in Hoenn? I thought you were working on something in Sinnoh," he asked once he regained his composure.

"I still am, but my bosses don't care that I'm not in Sinnoh as long as I get my work done and that none of my jobs clash with each other. One of my bosses had actually assigned me to do some work down here starting last month. Everything works out for me though; I get to see my parents on their birthdays and I got to discuss an important matter with Tsuwabuki-oji. I probably won't be heading back to Sinnoh for another two months or so. Plus I got to see Robert at the last Pokémon Contest I passed by, and I kind of enjoyed making him sweat. He doesn't have a clue which Grand Festival I'm entering this year, and with my re-appearance in Hoenn, he's worried about his chances at winning the Hoenn Grand Festival," Manami smiled mischievously.

"You mean the winner of the Slateport City Pokémon Contest?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my old rivals from back when I first started out as a Coordinator. This year is actually his last chance of beating me in a Grand Festival," Manami stated as she put away her notebook before turning back to the others. "So what are you guys doing here? I know Shu-chan's here for the Pokémon Contest, but Rubello Town doesn't have a Pokémon gym, and you're a good week or two away from the nearest one."

"Well we were just passing through, but when we saw the poster for the Pokémon Contest Haruka decided to compete in it," Takeshi answered.

"So all of you are here for the Pokémon Contest?" Manami asked while motioning to them all with her middle and index finger.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Of course."

"Well that's a bummer for me," the silver-eyed Coordinator sighed as she looked at her Pokétch and noted the time. "I can't talk to anyone who's a competitor until after the Pokémon Contest. See you around, Shu-chan, Satoshi-kun, Takeshi, and Masato-kun. I have to go talk to Joy-san about this week's contest," she called before heading into an office that Nurse Joy beckoning her to.

"I don't know why, but… Manami seems to hate me," Haruka noted with despair in her voice, speaking for the first time since the Top Coordinator had slapped her away.

"Nah, I don't think she hates you," Satoshi waved off. "She was like that with Shigeru when they first met, and now they're dating. You remember that day, right Takeshi?"

"Oh right. She used to scold him for one thing or another every time they crossed paths the first few weeks. It was really funny watching them together," Takeshi gave a laugh.

"Yeah, but what was that about?" the raven asked, referencing what Manami had said before she left.

"Who knows, but I'm heading out. Catch ya later," Shu bid and headed out of the Pokémon Center. _'I doubt you're right, Satoshi. Nee-san never acts that way to someone she just met,' _the Coordinator thought as he made his way to find an empty field for training. _'I should probably get some training in. Knowing Nee-san and her recent induction into the __Pokémon Association_, she's probably going to be one of the judges at the contest. '

* * *

"It's really good to see you again, Manami-chan. It's been years since you've visited Rubello Town," Nurse Joy greeted once she had closed the door to the office.

"Haha it's great to see you too Joy-san," the purple haired teen returned. Spotting the others in the office, she quickly added, "You as well Contesta-dono, Sukizo-dono."

"Now none of that, Manami-kun. We've known each other for nearly seven years now," Mr. Contesta said. "However, it is marvelous to see you."

"Yes, it's fantastic to see you," Mr. Sukizo added his own greeting.

"I really must thank you for agreeing to be my substitute for the Pokémon Contest. I would have done it myself, but the Pokémon Center has just been getting so many sick Pokémon lately…" the Pokémon medical expert trailed off as she thanked the lone teenager.

"It's really no problem," Manami smiled. "I was heading in this direction anyways, and I'm honored to be selected as your stand-in."

"From what I heard, it seems that you've already know some of the contest's contestants. What do you think of them?" the head judge commented.

"One of them I had hoped to never have to meet again, and it's definitely nice to see one of my protégés again," Manami explained.

"And what do you plan to do on the judges panel?" the Pokémon fan club president inquired. It wouldn't do for any for any of the contest judges to be bias.

"I'll remain impartial through the judging, but one wrong move from a certain Coordinator and I'll have her banned for life," the Top Coordinator stated seriously. "As for the other, well he's one of my students. I'll probably be more critical of his performance than any of the other contestants." She shrugged as she explained the second part.

"Am I to assume that the person you are going to ban is Haruka Touka from Petalburg City, and your student is Shu Hanataba?" Nurse Joy asked as she stepped next to the seated judges. The pink haired woman received a nod in confirmation form the teen.

"Do you have any reason for the ban to be placed on Touka-san? We can't ban anyone without proof of past transgressions," Mr. Contesta explained as he leaned back into his chair with his hands laced under his chin.

"Of course, I never leave home without copies of my important documents," the teenager answered, pulling out a set of files from her backpack and handing them over to the head judge. "These are the papers on the attempted Pokémon murder case against Touka-san several years ago."

"Hmm," Mr. Contesta hummed as he took the documents and looked them over.

"Oh! I remember this case," the medical specialist murmured as she looked at the files from over Mr. Contesta's shoulder. "A young girl had almost killed a young fire Pokémon when she refused to stop spraying a watering hose at it despite its obviously weakened state. The case cost the girl's father to fail his gym leader test and to be prohibited from re-taking the exam for five years. After that, the Pokémon Association passed a law requiring that the children of any gym leader even aspiring ones must know all the basics of each type of Pokémon and each types' weaknesses."

"The Pokémon hadn't just nearly died, Joy-san," the Coordinator corrected, her face turning grim. "After the attack, the poor thing hadn't been able to regain its strength and had passed away the first morning after."

"Could I ask whose Pokémon it was that she murdered?" the club president inquired stiffly as he handed the files to his fellow judge once he finished reading.

"Mine," was the single answer from the teenager. The singular word echoed across the room and bounced off the walls as everyone was silenced by the answer.

* * *

**Manami's Team:**

Ninetales—Nokoribi [F]

Beautifly—Madoka [F]

Volcarona—Kasai [F]

Bulbasaur—Hana [F]

Servine—Asami [F]

Purrloin—Minx [F]

**AN:** Yes! Let the Haruka/May bashing begin! Whoo!

**AN 2: **Seriously, like all my other stories go. If you don't like the direction of my stories, please click the backspace and leave. If you don't like Haruka/May being one of the main villains in the story then go away. And don't try to analyze why I make certain stories the way they are. You are not me, and you do not know my reasons; so don't go acting all high and mighty thinking you're right when you are more than likely wrong.

"The Pokémon hadn't just nearly died, Joy-san," the Coordinator corrected, her face turning grim. "After the attack, the poor thing hadn't been able to regain its strength and had passed away the first morning after."

"Could I ask whose Pokémon it was that she murdered?" the club president inquired stiffly as he handed the files to his fellow judge once he finished reading.


	2. Regulations Violated

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

**AN:** Really, if you don't like that I make Haruka the villain in this story then go find another story. And please stop using my story's review section as a forum for you guys to communicate with one another. It's really annoying to have to read reviews that don't help improve anything.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_:Pokémon Speech:_

_**:Pokémon Thoughts:**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Reason for an Umbreon – Rubello Town Contest**_

"_Oh! I remember this case," the medical specialist murmured as she looked at the files from over Contesta's shoulder. "A little girl had almost killed a young fire Pokémon when she refused to stop spraying a watering hose at it despite its obviously weakened state. The case cost the girl's father to fail his gym leader test and to be prohibited from re-taking the exam for four years. After that, it was required that the children of any gym leader even aspiring ones must know all the basics of each type of Pokémon along with their weaknesses."_

_"The Pokémon hadn't just nearly died, Joy-san," the Coordinator corrected, her face turning grim. "After the attack, the poor thing hadn't been able to regain its strength and had passed away the first morning after."_

_"Could I ask whose Pokémon it was that she murdered?" the club president inquired stiffly as he handed the files to his fellow judge once he finished reading._

"_Mine," was the single answer from the teenager. The singular word echoed across the room and bounced off the walls as everyone was silenced by the answer._

**This Time on Reason for an Umbreon – Rubello Town Contest**

Mr. Sukizo gave a deep sigh as he began reading through the folder of legal files and newspaper articles. It was always saddening to hear about, much less see, human cruelty to Pokémon. The only sounds breaking the deafening silence in the small office of the Pokémon Center were that of shuffling paper and human breathing.

"Is that so?" Mr. Contesta spoke as he laced his hands back together, the reports of crime racing through his mind. It wasn't every day or even year that the Pokémon Activities Committee was confronted with the issue of coordinators having criminal records. Normally, the clerks who issue the Contest Passes were supposed to do a thorough check on the pass applicant's background before issuing the pass. Despite some having criminal records, certain past crimes (such as petty crimes, traffic violations, and etc.) still allowed coordinators to be issued their Contest Pass; however, serious crimes and all crimes involving Pokémon would prohibit the applicant from receiving a pass.

"Yes, Contesta-dono," Manami answered promptly, her form utterly stiff from the tension in the office.

"And how would you like us to go about banning Touka-san?" Mr. Contesta inquired. "As you also know, it is the judge implementing disciplinary action that decides the punishment's severity and duration."

"Like before, I would like to request a permanent ban to be placed on Touka-san. She doesn't belong with the rest of us Coordinators, and a person willing to abuse Pokémon once is willing to do so again."

"By enacting her ban, we will also have to conduct an investigation into the clerks in charge of the three Pokémon Contests that Haruka Touka-san had entered before. As you know, with her record Touka-san should not have even been permitted to compete in her first Pokémon Contest much less issued a competitor's Contest Pass," Mr. Contesta explained. It amazed the Chief of the National Pokémon Association's Pokémon Activities Committee that his subordinates had let such a thing to slip through the system. They were going to have to be very through in their investigation especially for corruption, which happened easier at the lower levels. "It could be a problem as one of the cities being investigated will be Slateport City, which you know is where the Hoenn Grand Festival is held annually. Hopefully, the investigation will be completed within the next four months before the Grand Festival."

In Hoenn there existed two types of Contest Passes for Pokémon Contests, and one type of Contest Pass in the other regions. The two Contest Passes in Hoenn were not the same and one could not be substituted for the other. Unlike the other regions with Pokémon Contests, Hoenn required that all audience members have or register for a viewer's Contest Pass to be able enter the Contest Hall and watch Pokémon Contests. The viewer's Contest Pass did not allow Pokémon Coordinators to enter Pokémon Contests. The other pass, known as the competitor's Contest Pass, allowed Pokémon Coordinators to compete in Pokémon Contests. Coordinators in every region were required to register for and have the competitor's Contest Pass to be able to compete in a Pokémon Contest. The competitor's Contest Pass is only issued if the Coordinator passes his or her background check.

"And what are you going to do with the two Ribbons she had won?" Mr. Sukizo asked as he placed the files down on the office, no longer able to or willing to continue reading the case.

"She earned those Ribbons, so I won't have them revoked even though she shouldn't have been able to get them in the first place," Manami replied, crossing her arms as she continued to explain. "I want her to have a reminder of what her actions had cost her."

"Though that seems rather harsh, I think it would be for the best," Nurse Joy added in. "Although it's been nearly six years since that incident, crimes of this kind are never expunged from a person's record no matter the person's age. If a person is willing to do something like this at such a young age, they're more likely and willing to do so again later on."

"What will you do if Touka-san challenges you on your decision?" Mr. Contesta asked in concern. Out of all the Pokémon Coordinators he had worked with over the years, Manami was one of his favorites right next to Mikuri, Melissa, and Ayako; and he was worried about her and her current strictness. He understood and could sympathize with the teen. After all, the incident they had been discussing had taken place shortly after Manami had won her very first Grand Festival in Johto's Goldenrod City, and it was distressing for any trainer to have their first Pokémon attacked so brutally after such an immense victory.

"If she does, I would consider lessening the ban depending on how well she does against me in a Contest style double battle," the purple haired girl replied. "Even if she's a new trainer, Nokoribi, Madoka, and I won't go easy on her."

"Very well," Mr. Sukizo sighed, assenting to the decision before any of the other adults. He may be upset with the current situation, but he was more excited to see Manami's Ninetales and Beautifly battle again. It had been a long time since those two Pokémon had appeared in a Pokémon Contest, much less be in a double battle together. "Then no matter her actions tomorrow, Touka-san will no longer be allowed to compete in contests, correct?"

"If you and Contesta-dono would allow it," Manami politely requested.

"In the end, we'll be allowing her this single exemption to compete in the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest so we can gain information to decide whether or not a larger investigation would be needed. If that's all, we'll leave the rest of the disciplinary action to you, Manami-kun," Mr. Contesta announced, nodding his head in agreement with the Coordinator's choice. "I'll make a call to the Pokémon Association to begin an immediate investigation into this matter."

Manami gasped as an idea formed in her mind. Turning quickly to the Pokémon nurse, the silver-eyed Coordinator asked, "Joy-san, could I request something of you as well?"

"Of course, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked blinkingly.

"Could you look up Touka-san's information such as her trainer's license and Pokémon?" Manami asked, her eyes no longer frozen glaciers but still as hard as steel. "If I'm right, an investigation into the Petalburg Gym and Gym Leader Senri will have to be initiated. And if Touka-san has a Pokédex and a Torchic as her starter Pokémon, an additional investigation into the Pokémon researcher that had issued them to her would have to be launched as well. Per the agreement to allow Touka-san to take the Pokémon trainer's license exam when she came of age, she was prohibited from receiving a Fire-type as her starter Pokémon," Manami continued to explain as Nurse Joy went to ask why.

It was internationally known that the only people who could obtain a region's official starter Pokémon from either a Nurse Joy or a Pokémon Researcher were trainers who have passed the Pokémon trainer's license exam on their first try. All ten and nine year olds were required to take the exam and could choose (within a certain time frame) when they began their official Pokémon journey depending on if the examinees pass. Legally, the earliest a licensed trainer could begin their official Pokémon journey after receiving and responding to the Pokémon Association's official letter was in early mid-March, and the latest was in late September.

Passing trainers could choose to begin their official journey with an official "starter" Pokémon, a Pokémon they already have, or with both. Failing potential trainers must re-take the exam in June or join the next set of nine-year-olds and ten-year-olds in the December exam to gain their license. The trainers that had to re-take the exam were forbidden from obtaining a "starter" Pokémon from the Pokémon Association and its related facilities, and must catch their own starter Pokémon or be given one by their parents.

When the results for the December exam are announced in late January, the regional branch of the Pokémon Association would select nine of their new official trainers to receive a Pokédex. The selected trainers were always the ones who passed the exam on their first try, and received high scores on the overall exam. Only the top nine trainers were ever chosen to be the lucky few to receive a Pokédex to help guide them on their journey and to act as the trainer's identification pass. The trainers who do not have a Pokédex were instead issued an ID card that would at similarly to the Pokédex and would transport the trainer's excess Pokémon to the Pokémon Center of the trainer's hometown.

The trainer's license exam consisted of testing trainers on the basics about Pokémon and living on the road in four parts; one theory and three practical. In the theory portion, examinees were tested on the different Pokémon types, each type's weaknesses, immunities, and advantages, and Pokémon attacks. The practical parts of the exam tested trainers on their abilities in Pokémon battles, on Pokémon care and interaction, and travel survival. To be recognized as a licensed trainer, an examinee had to score well on three of the four part exam with an emphasis on the theory portion and the two later practical tests; the Pokémon Association and the government didn't want children, who weren't able to take care of themselves, out traveling on their own.

From what Manami remembered of the brat that she had the greatest misfortune of ever meeting, she doubted Haruka had passed any part of the exam. Unless Haruka's parents finally smartened up and taught their eldest child something about Pokémon, the silver-eyed teen would bet anything that Haruka had not actually passed the license exam and that the girl's father, gym leader Senri, had pulled some strings for his dear little girl.

"Oh my! How can a gym leader do something so illegal? We can't let something like that happen in the Pokémon League," the Pokémon nurse gasped before she turned to the single computer in the office. "It's a serious offense, if what you're implying is true Manami-kun. The Petalburg Gym is going to be in a whole lot trouble once this contest is finished, and it's probably going to be in need of a new gym leader too. Being a new gym leader, Senri-san has a high chance of having his gym leader license revoked if it turns out that he had interfered in the exam and falsified his daughter's records and documents. I'll have to inform the PIA (Pokémon Inspection Agency) immediately," Nurse Joy said as she connected to the Pokémon Association's trainer database.

"Thank you, Joy-san," Manami said, bowing her head in gratitude.

"It's the very least I can do, Manami-kun. I can't just let something like this to slip by. It just isn't right," Nurse Joy called back. "And it'll only take me a few minutes to get everything in order and the PIA notified, so you and everyone else should go enjoy yourself. It seems like some of your friends are here too, so why not enjoy your time with them before the contest begins."

"If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for having us, Joy-san," Mr. Contesta thanked before he made to leave the office. He stood by the door as he waited for his fellow judges to exit.

"But I thought the judge's rule book says judges aren't allowed to interact with the competitors until the contest is over," Manami grumbled to herself as she followed the Pokémon Fan Club president and the committee chief out of the office.

"It's true that it says that," Mr. Contesta said, hearing what the teenager had said. "But that only applies to the eighteen hours before a contest."

"Really?" Manami asked, her silver eyes blinking in surprise

"It's truly remarkable isn't it?" Mr. Sukizo smiled, happy to see the Coordinator act like the fifteen-year-old that she was.

"Sukizo-san, why don't you explain some of the rules for Manami-kun while I call the association? I'm sure even after six months of being in the Pokémon Association, she's still a little confused over some of the rules we judges have to follow," the chief suggested.

"It would be my pleasure to help," the Pokémon Fan Club president agreed. "We'll have a remarkable time, Manami-kun."

"Great, we'll have another meeting when Vivian arrives tomorrow morning," Mr. Contesta told his two colleagues. "We'll be informing her of the situation, and be going over the setup of the contest hall."

"Of course," Manami and the Fan Club president replied.

"I'll see you at the hotel later, Contesta-san," Mr. Sukizo said as he guided the silver-eyed teen to an open table in the Pokémon Center's lobby.

"Thank you, Sukizo-dono. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may be causing you," Manami apologized as she slid into a seat at an open booth opposite of the older judge.

"It's fine," the president waved off before continuing. "And I must say, congratulations, Manami-kun. You've only been in the Pokémon Association's Investigation committee for a few months, and you've already found and cracked a case!" Mr. Sukizo praised. "Now what was that organization called again Pokémon A-men…? P-men…? Oh, I know! It's the Pokémon G—"

Before Mr. Sukizo could finish his sentence, he was promptly quieted by a hand over his mouth. "Shh!" shushed Manami "Please don't speak so loudly, Sukizo-dono. You know our committee is supposed to be kept a secret." The purple haired teenager sighed in relief and pulled her hand away when the fan club president nodded his head in understanding.

The Pokémon G-Men was one of the committees that are run by the International Pokémon Association, which also presides over the Pokémon League Competition Committee, Pokémon Contests, and other Pokémon related activities. The Pokémon G-Men was a secret organization within the Pokémon Association; people not within this specific committee often associated the G-Men with the Pokémon Rangers Union and the Pokémon League's sub-committee, the Pokémon Inspectors Agency.

Though inspecting official and potential Pokémon League Gyms was not a part of the responsibilities of the Pokémon G-Men, even if it was only on the gym and gym leader's background information, it was not out of the group's jurisdiction, which was why the G-Men were often times mistaken for the PIA inspectors. Protecting Pokémon reserves and Pokémon was also partially within the scope of a Pokémon G-Men's job, but unlike Pokémon Rangers the G-Men were not restricted to specified areas.

The responsibilities of the Pokémon G-Men mainly consisted of investigating mysterious happenings, preventing major crises and crimes involving Pokémon, and thwarting the plans of criminal organizations. Most of the Pokémon G-Men had to carry out these responsibilities by going undercover to infiltrate whatever organization that was being investigated. Some examples would be the incident with the red Gyarados and Team Rocket that Manami's colleague Wataru had taken care of, and Johto Elite Four members Karin and Itsuki's current infiltration of Team Rocket. Their members sometimes also acted as substitute Gym Leaders for when a gym's actual Gym Leader has their license revoked and is in need of a new Gym Leader or when a gym's Gym Leader goes on vacation or missing. Because of their responsibilities the Pokémon G-Men organization was also sometimes referred to as the Pokémon Association's Investigation Committee.

Though it hadn't been the Top Coordinator's idea or plan to join the Investigation Committee, she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. The Pokémon G-Men was consisted of all the Elite Four members and their Champions, both former and current ones, from each of the regions that the Pokémon Association presided over. And as she had ended up in a three-way tie with her two older brother figures at the Hoenn Champion League, which begins whenever the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference winner starts their Elite Four challenge, she had ended up becoming one of Hoenn's three Elite Four Champions.

As a member of the organization, the Pokémon G-Men were required to patrol their reigning region every now and then, and to keep things in order; a bit of a bother for her, Mikuri, and Daigo as all three of the Hoenn Champions preferred to travel around doing their own thing. Luckily, being a G-Men didn't require the Champions to stay within their region; she would have hated to be confined to single place all the time.

"I'm sorry, Manami-kun, but it truly I remarkable at what you can do," Mr. Sukizo apologized. "Now tell me, which rules are you having trouble with? Being a Coordinator for nearly seven years, you should know how everything in a Pokémon Contest goes."

"Just these," Manami said, pointing to a page in the judge's rulebook that she had pulled out from her bag. "The rules about the contest don't bother me, but it's some of these rules that apply to the judges that I'm not too sure about."

"Oh, well this one means…" began Mr. Sukizo as he started to explain the regulations to the newest Pokémon Contest judge.

"So… I can still do this even when…"

"Yes, and you can even do other things like…"

**Manami's Pokémon Mentioned:**

Ninetales—Nokoribi [F]

Beautifly—Madoka [F]

**Current Ages and Birth Months [Currently September]: (Oldest to Youngest)**

May – Takeshi—21

May – Satoshi—16

October – Kasumi—15

November – Shigeru—15

January – Manami—15

February – Shu—11

April – Haruka—11

October – Masato—7

**AN:** If you re-watch episode one of the original Pokémon series, you'll hear Satoshi mention that he just got his trainer license. And with my version of the exam, even I wonder how he got one of the Pokédex. Don't you think it's just sad that he's one of the top nine trainers of his year in Kanto with how he was at the beginning of his journey? You've got to think just how bad the other trainers in his year are… and the majority of the Kanto region. The biggest example of the everyday Kanto trainers being the other trainers competing against Kasumi and Musashi in the Princess Day/Hinamatsuri's Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Hoenn trainers, on the other hand, aren't all that bad. Just take a look at the ladies in Sootopolis City.

**AN 2:** I really wanted to make Shu the one who won the Verdanturf Pokémon Contest, but then Haruka wouldn't be the pompous brat that she is in these two episodes and his worry for his Roselia prevented him from entering the contest with his other Pokémon altogether. In my story, Shu started his journey a year earlier than Haruka because his birthday is in the winter season and he should have more Pokémon than just his Roselia by then. I'm going with the belief that all trainers get their official "starter" Pokémon the April following their tenth birthday.

**AN 3:** I actually have an explanation on why Musashi was able to get a Contest Pass. Even though she's a Team Rocket member, she's so bad at being a criminal she has never been convicted of a crime. She has either failed every crime she has tried to commit or has never been caught long enough for the police to have her registered into the database.

**AN 4:** Yes, this hates on Haruka, Senri/Norman, and Professor Odamaki/Birch rather badly, and I don't give a damn. If a ten-year-old is considered responsible enough to travel around on his/her own, then a six to seven-year-old is old enough to be responsible for his/her actions in the Pokémon world.

**Pokémon Contests:** By my calculations, in the four regions that have Pokémon Contest a contest takes place every 2.5 half days. Each region holds a Pokémon Contest every ten or so days, which makes three (sometimes two or four) contests are held a month per region depending on when the Grand Festivals or the Mikuri Cup are held. Some contests may have a large time apart from each other because of Grand Festivals in other regions. Such as the two weeks before the Pacifidlog Contest. In this story the Pacifidlog Contest takes place in the same month as but after the Kanto Grand Festival. I don't know about you guys, but I feel sorry for Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo for how much they have to travel around.


End file.
